Aerrow x DA oneshot
by sadbean
Summary: People don't like getting interrupted. Aerrow x Dark Ace lemons


Crew's POV:

Stork wasn't ever really able to sleep well. His nerves always got to him the moment the lights went out, so he just stayed in thecontrol room with the lights on, either reading or just sitting quietly and watching the clouds pass by. The silence was nice after the chaos of the day.

Not tonight, though. He could've sworn he saw a skimmer land in the hangar bay, despite knowing he had closed the doors only an hour before. Silently getting to his feet, he padded down the hallway to Piper's lab, where she had drifted off once the sun went down. He opened the door and called out into the gloom. "Piper? I'm pretty sure a lone skimmer just boarded us."

Her head lifted from the table in front of her and she groaned. "Stork, I'm sure it's fine. Just a bird of some kind."

"If there were any birds that big around here I'm sure I would know. And believe me, there aren't."

She sighed. "I'll go look with you if you want, but I doubt there's anything there."

"No, no- it's fine. Just our impending doom- and death by raptor or cyclonian. Whichever suits you best." Stork turned and left the lab, allowing the doors slide closed behind him. Maybe Piper was right, maybe there was nothing to worry about. He was sure that if it was a raptor they would've made themselves known by now, and Cyclonians almost never travel alone. He should be fine. Probably.

Then a thud in the hallway, like someone dropping a wrench. Stork let out a small squeak, then rolled his eyes. Of course he was right. He once again travelled down the hallway, this time turning towards the hangar bay. He froze as the other hall was revealed to him. Something was on the floor. He cautiously walked forward, reaching out with two fingers- he didn't want to touch it, but he didn't have his gear on him. He should've grabbed some tongs out of the kitchen. It- what? It was a shirt- more specifically, Aerrow's shirt. The heavy clank came from the metal latches that held his armor on. What was he doing? Stork turned around, heading for Aerrow's room. He spoke as soon as he got to the door. "Um, Aerrow? Why was your shirt on the floor? And who just got on my ship?"

He heard Aerrow shout through the door. "Oh! Stork, I- uh, I wasn't feeling that great so I went out for a ride. It's fine now."

"And... your shirt?"

"It got- ah- stuffy on the way back."

Stork shook his head, walking away.

~skip forward half an hour or so~

Piper had just finished writing down some observations she had meant to write down before she fell asleep. Closing her journal, she stood from her chair and put away the crystal she had recently been studying. She strode towards the door, pushing back the strands of hair that had come loose from her headband in her sleep. She walked down the hallway towards her room, but was stopped by a strange noise coming from Aerrow's room.

"A-ah, oh god!"

Something growled, low and menacing.

"Hah, oh- please! Uhn... I- I can't-"

Muttering, in the same low voice as before.

"No- no, please, someone will he- uAH! Hear!"

Piper's heart raced. It sounded like he was getting attacked! The other voice said something.

"Good. I want them to see you like this- weak. Vulnerable." The voice was easily recognizable now- it couldn't possibly be anyone else. "Mine."

"Dark Ace!" Piper hissed under her breath. She needed to wake the others. She then turned and raced down the hall, quickly waking the others and getting them ready. Only a few minutes later the crew was gathered around the door, listening to Aerrow cry out and Dark Ace taunt him.

Finn spoke up first. "Um, Piper? I don't think Aerrow's getting attacked."

"Shh!" She snuck forward, hand on the switch to the door. "Three... Two... One!" She slammed down the switch and leapt into the room.

Aerrow cried out, his bare body arching up against the similarly-clothed cyclonian while his hands twisted the sheets beneath him. White ropes of liquid shot up onto his chest as the other man shuddered and choked out his name. Aerrow relaxed- panting- then froze, his eyes like saucers as he stared at his teammates. "Uhm, Ace? I think it's time for you to go."

"But I-" The larger man turned, spotting the other storm hawks. "Right."

Aerrow's POV:

Aerrow watched the sky from where he sat, the steel walls of the hangar bay making the wind from outside howl. His eyes scanned the clouds, searching for a familiar red and black skimmer. A smudge against the sky soon solidified, Aerrow standing up and waiting patiently for its arrival. The Dark Ace pulled into the hangar, skidding to a stop and jumping off the bike. Aerrow immediately walked over, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and pulling their bodies together. His lips brushed the back of the other's neck as he spoke: "I've been waiting. What took you so long?"

He could feel the Dark Ace reply more than he could hear him, but the answer was still clear. "Security is getting tougher. I can't just walk out of Cyclonia without getting questioned any longer." Aerrow's hands traced circles at his hip bones, making the older man shiver with delight. "I'm sure it'll be easy enough to trick those fools into believing I have to go pick up some random crystals every few days."

Ace turned, allowing his arms to rest on Aerrow's shoulders. "You better not leave me alone here for too long, I might have to resort to-" Aerrow paused, allowing his breath to ghost over the other's throat; "other means of tension release."

Ace shivered again as images of Aerrow- sprawled out and coated in a thin sheen of sweat, pumping his cock and moaning- passed through his head. The Aerrow in front of him nipped gently at the base of Ace's throat as he released a low growl. "Let's go, we don't want that Murb friend of yours getting suspicious."

"His name is Stork. And I'm sure he's already suspicious." Ace leaned down, nibbling at Aerrow's ear. He moved down to the other's jaw, biting and sucking until a dark, spotted trail led across the pale skin. Aerrow let out breathy pants and moans, his head arched back and delicate hands dug into the fabric of Ace's suit. Ace bent his arm and cupped the back of his sky knight's head, running long fingers through wild red hair and tilting the boy's head forward slightly so that he could claim his lips. Aerrow leaned into the kiss, allowing Ace to part his lips. Ace pushed his tongue into Aerrow's mouth, running it along the crease where teeth met gum. The sensation sent tingles down Aerrow's spine, his knees going weak. He pulled away. "We really should get to my room."

Ace stepped away, hitting the switch that closed the hangar door. When he noticed Aerrow's unmoving state, he grabbed his arm and pulled the boy with him through the door to the ship. They stumbled through the various hallways, eventually appearing in the hallway leading to Aerrow's room. Ace stopped, whirling around and pinning the other to the wall. Their lips met again in a flurry of passion, the Dark Ace's hands slipping under the hem of Aerrow's shirt and tearing it over his head. They both froze as the metal hinges on the shirt slammed on to the ground, the sound echoing down the halls. Aerrow grabbed Ace's hand, the pair sprinting down the hall and into Aerrow's room before anyone came searching for them. Ace turned to Aerrow and started to approach while Aerrow walked backwards until his legs hit the bed behind him. He held out his arms, Ace walking forward until he was close enough to sweep the storm hawk off his feet and fall on to the bed. Pinning the younger beneath him, Ace bit down on the boy's collarbone and sucked. He marked his way along the other's chest- along one side, down the middle, then across the other. Ace sat up, allowing his eyes to wander across Aerrow's lean body. He smirked, running his fingers along the darkening trail of bruises he left. A couple of knocks made them both freeze.

"Um, Aerrow? Why was your shirt on the floor? And who just got on my ship?" Stork's voice drifted through the door, and Aerrow quickly responded.

"Oh! Stork, I- uh, I wasn't feeling that great so I went out for a ride. It's fine now."

There was a pause. "And... your shirt?"

"It got- ah- stuffy on the way back."

The two lovers held their breath, praying that the other Storm Hawk wouldn't enter the room. They heard shuffled footsteps as the Murb walked away. Ace exhaled and Aerrow let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, at least it wasn't Piper. She would've stormed the place the moment I said I wasn't feeling well."

Ace laughed, leaning back down and placing light kisses on Aerrow's mouth. Aerrow grinned, reaching up and pulling off the silver band that held Ace's hair back. His bangs flopped forward, brushing against Aerrow's forehead. After a moment he leaned back and pulled himself free of his shirt, revealing a tan, muscular figure. The Storm Hawk ran his fingers through the other's glossy black hair, pulling the man forward and crashing their lips together. The Cyclonian immediately took over, his tongue pushing past Aerrow's teeth and exploring the boy's mouth. As his tongue tangled with Aerrow's, he could practically taste the noises the other was making. Ace wasted no time devouring each squeak and moan, letting out a few of his own as Aerrow squirmed beneath him. He pulled away, the boy letting out a sigh as he slipped down the bed, placing his hands under each of Aerrow's legs. He moved forward so that his face was level with the other's crotch, the boy's legs bent on either side. Twin emeralds stared down at him, clouded over with lust. Please. The word flew unspoken between them, Ace leaning forward just the slightest bit more to allow his nose to come in contact with the bulge in the pants in front of him. Aerrow let out a low moan that dragged on as Ace placed his lips at the base of the bulge and traced upwards, finding the zipper for the boy's uniform. He grasped the end of the zipper between his teeth, tugging it down and opening the front of the pants. Aerrow reached down and undid the button, allowing Ace to remove the remaining clothing. He leaned down again once the pants were off, and grasped the head of Aerrow's length between his lips. Aerrow gasped, his head flung backwards and hands digging into the other's hair. "Oh- oh god, Ace I- unh!"

The man chuckled, his hot breath sending shivers down Aerrow's spine. "Always so incredibly sensitive."

He lowered his head, his tongue lapping gently at the underside of the Storm Hawk's member. The boy gasped, choking out a single "Oh god!". Ace continued to slide down, taking in as much as he could and then swallowing around Aerrow. "Gaah- oh fuck tha- aht!" Pulling back slightly, he began to hum. Aerrow's hands released the other's hair and began to clutch at his shoulders, dull fingernails leaving red welts in their wake. "Oh god- I can't- I'm-" Right before the smaller boy came, Ace pulled back. Aerrow glared at the man, gasping for air and shuddering with pleasure. The Dark Ace dropped the other's legs, standing up and peeling his clothes from his body. Green eyes drank up every inch of skin, hungry for more. As the larger man approached Aerrow, the boy kneeled on the bed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ace's chest. From there he reached down and grasped at the Storm Hawk's ass, running his fingers along the pale skin. Leaning over, Ace grasped the oil that had been tucked away beneath the bed specifically for these occasions. He coated three fingers in the oil, then reached back down and slid the first one into his lover.

Aerrow shifted, turning slightly so that Ace could get a better angle. The man leaned down, trailing kisses across the smaller boy's shoulder as he repeatedly thrust his finger into the other. Once loose enough, he slid another finger beside the other. He twisted and scissored the fingers within the boy, eventually having him turn around and lay down so that his fingernails dug into the other's back wasn't the only thing holding him up. Ace twisted his fingers once more, smirking as Aerrow let out a sharp gasp. He added the third and curled his fingers, digging into that spot as hard as he could and rubbing. Strangled cries escaped from the mouth of his lover, his breathing sped up and back arched into the blankets. "A-ah, oh god!" Ace growled, low and menacing. "Hah, oh- please! Uhn... I- I can't-"

"Good. Let the whole ship hear that you're mine and mine alone."

"No- no, please, someone will he- uAH! Hear!" Aerrow let out a silent scream, nails digging into the fabric beneath him so tightly it nearly tore.

"Good. I want them to see you like this- weak. Vulnerable." Ace's tone sent shivers down Aerrow's spine. "Mine."

Aerrow finally managed to pull away, flipping over and pulling Dark Ace on to the bed. "Oh god just fuck me already!" The man coated his dick in oil, crashing his lips against his lover's as he pushed into him. Aerrow immediately cried out, reaching on to the other man's back for support. Ace pulled out nearly to the tip and thrust back in as hard as he could, his vision flickering as Aerrow tightened around him. He ground his teeth together and thrusted again, the boy's nails dragging against his skin. Aerrow was practically howling at this point, his head hanging back and his cock bobbing heavily between them. A rhythm was soon developed, with the younger of the two gasping and crying out every time Ace hit that spot within him. One last thrust sent them both plunging over the edge, Aerrow's release splattering between the two of them and Ace's spilling out inside of his lover, each letting out a strangled cry of the others' name. The older man leaned forward, resting his head on the boy's shoulder as his body recovered. He felt the other stiffen, every muscle in his body tense. "Uhm, Ace? I think it's time for you to go."

"But I-" He started, thinking that the boy was kicking him out. He turned in the direction of his lover's gaze, however, and saw the entirety of the Storm Hawks gaping at the two. "Right."


End file.
